Markiplier
Entrance Video Greetings Markiplier is sitting in front of his computer and gets up after greeting his audience and introducing himself like he does in his Let's Plays. Special Attacks Neutral B: Tiny Box Tim Markiplier calls Tiny Box Tim and holds him on his hands. With Tim in his side, Mark's shields will last longer (though they still can be broken) and he recieves less damage and knockback. Press B to throw Tim, which does damage, though will leave you without your defence buffs. While Mark (and his team mates on Team Battles) can pick Tim up again to regain this improvements, Tim will slip up if other players try to pick him up. Tim can be destroyed by attacks, being specially vulnerable to flames since he's a wooden box, and when this happens you'll have to wait 15 seconds to call him again. Side B: POOF Pop Markiplier launches a flare with a Flare Gun, which is left burning after falling into the ground for a few seconds. This fire trap can attract Assist Characters, making them useless, as well as deal damage to opponents. A direct hit by the flare will give them the Warfstache effect, which slows them down. This attack has to cool down after each hit, and the more you use it, the more you'll have to wait afterwards. Up B: B to Blow Markiplier blows, launching him upwards. You can Press B to blow up to three times, and you can change the direction you are going on each blow. However, each blow makes Mark go lower than the previous one, but this won't happen if you time the blows correctly. Down B: Floof the hair Markiplier shakes his hair to boost him up with power for 10 seconds. This move can be charged and if you fully charge it, Mark will create electricity which will stun nearby opponents. You cannot recieve the buff while you have Tiny Box Tim with you, and viceversa. Final Smash: Darkiplier Markiplier disappears and the entire stage turns into static. After that, Darkiplier will appear on the background saying "I don't feel so well", and then a consecutive turn between his face and static will happen, and every time the screen goes static the opponents will recieve damage. After a while, the screen will go dark and Darkiplier will laugh in an evil way. This is a good moment to run away from the centre of the stage, because if not, Darkiplier wil scream, dealing a lot of damage, ending the final smash. The damage recieved also varies depending on the Darkness level (the more darkness, the less damage). KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: "Fuck!" Star KOSFX: (Long Scream) Taunts Up Taunt: "SHUT UP, NURSE!" Side Taunt: "This is going to be an Ass-blasting Bitchaloid!" Down Taunt: *looks at the screen and does a slasher smile* Down Taunt (With Tiny Box Tim): "I would NEEEEVER hurt you my little biscuit!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "As always, I will see you in the next video. Bye-Bye!" Victory 2: "YES! Mother of God! I'm the King of Smash Brothers Lawl!" Victory 3: *salutes while wearing a crown and with squirrels on his shoulders* Lose/Clap: (Sad in a bathtub) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- Mark runs forward yelling "I'M KING OF THE SQUIRRELS!" Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- Mark leans up a pole, then falls back down. * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- Mark swings an axe forward. * Up- ??? * Down- A buff Mark yells "WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH??" while slamming his arms downwards. Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Markiplier M Victory Music Crazy La Paint Kirby Hat Mark's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default *Lucky Flannel with Pink Hair *Red Shirt with Blue Hair *Gray Shirt with Red Hair *Jacksepticeye colors (Green Hair) *Darkiplier colors *Younger look *Animated version *Yandere-Chan costume *King of FNaF Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Category:Celebrities Category:Lets Players Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:DLC Characters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Vengeance Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest 2 Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:YouTubers Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:Jurgurging Favorite Category:German Category:Korean Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Video Movesets Category:Dog Lover Category:Photoshopper Category:Announcers Category:Announcers (Lawl X) Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:E Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Gamer Category:People called Mark Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters